Whats My Age Again?
by Faerra
Summary: What happens when the fellowship's in the 8th grade? Well, lets just watch and find out...heh heh
1. first period! yay! '

Merry sighed inwardly. The 13 year-old hobbit looked around for his friends. So far there was only Rosie and Sam, glaring at each other from across the small field of the school.  
  
"Mer! Merry! Over here!" The excited hobbit with flaming red hair ran over to his best friend, Pippin.  
  
"Took you long enough to get here, Took!"  
  
"Well I didn't come half an hour early, Brandybuck!" Pippin suddenly broke into a large grin at his friend. Just then, another hand clapped down onto his shoulder.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Dumb and Dumber." The cruelly familiar voice had a tone of anger in it.  
  
"Let go of me, Baggins." Pip's voice had gone as cold as stone as he shrugged Frodo's hand off his shoulder. After failing grade 8, Frodo Baggins had become even crueler. Frodo snorted and shoved Pippin down before walking away.  
  
"Just ignore him, Pip. He'll go away eventually." Merry started to help his best friend up. Pippin was about to respond as the bell rang and they headed into class.  
  
~1st Class: Mr. Miller with English/Introductions~  
  
After each student looked up their seat from the seating plan on the board and sat down, Merry got a chance to see his new classmates.  
  
Even as he looked around, a human sauntered in. He took one look at the seating plan and fell into the empty seat next to Merry. His dark brown hair was messy and unkept, and it was long enough to hide his eyes. He was tall, even for a human, being about 5 foot 8" already. He looked around bored, and his eyes fell on Merry.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"Estel."  
  
"Meridoc."  
  
"Alright." Estel turned from Merry and looked back at the others. There was Frodo, sitting at the back of the class glowering. Beside him was Eowyn, from last year. Near the front was Rosie, glaring at Sam, who start on the other side, glaring at Rosie. Off to the left was a newbie. His grey crooked hair had slid down past his eyes and over his nose. The faint snoring revealed that he was already sleeping. Beside him was a scantly- clad she-elf, Arwen. Known for being a coughcoughslutcoughcough. She was also Estel's sister by adoption, and best-friend.  
  
"Arwen!"  
  
"Essy! You made it!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'll see you later." She winked at him as another two elves walked in. The first was dressed all in black and had a depressed demeanor. The second was only wearing white, and looking down his nose at the other people. Estel heard him mutter "Can't believe we're here with-" he shuddered "humans."  
  
"Get over it, Glor."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Leave it." The first blonde elf sighed and sat down beside a small human, who was glaring at Glorfindel. This forced Glorfindel to go sit beside Rosie at the front. Just then an older human, a teacher, walked in and went to the front of the class.  
  
"Class, I believe that everyone's here now. We should get to know each other first. Please stand up, say your name, and an interesting fact. I'm Mr. Miller, and I'm married with a son. Lets start at the front of the class." He nodded to Pippin, who stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm Pippin, and I like apples." Estel snorted.  
  
"Very interesting." He said sarcasticly, getting a snicker from the rest of the class.  
  
"Estel! You can go next, if you feel like talking." Mr Miller's stern voice schoed through the room.  
  
"My name's Estel. I'm Proudly non-elven." He glared at Glorfindel, who glared right back. Merry stood next.  
  
"I'm Meridoc, or just Merry. Mushrooms are good." As he sat down, Sam stood up.  
  
"I'm Samwise McGee. Rosie's ugly."  
  
:I'm Rosie. Sam is the personifaction of all evil." Rosie smiled insultingly at sam and sat down as a dark figure entered the room late.  
  
"Is not. I am." The boy who walked in glared about the room, challenging someone to object.  
  
"Uhhh, alright. Please introduce yourself." Mr. Miller said to the other.  
  
"Sauron. Soon you shall all be groveling at my feet for food." Mr Miller looked confused but let it lie as Sauron sat down near the back.  
  
"I'm Arwen. Estel's my adopted brother." She sat down and nudged the boy beside her to wake him.  
  
"what? Oh. I'm Gandalf, a W.i.t."  
  
"A Wit?" Mr. Miller asked him.  
  
"A Wizard in Training." They nodded in understanding. Next was Glorfindel.  
  
"I'm Glordfindel, of Glor. I don't believe a human should be teaching me. You what, 31? I'm 93." Mr. Miller glared at him.  
  
"Next."  
  
"I'm Legolas." The elf in black stood up. "This is depressing."  
  
Mr. Miller looked. stressed.  
  
"I'm urr, Boromir. My Brother's going to be the steward of Gondor once my father dies." The small kid stood up, coming only to Legolas' elbow.  
  
"That's. nice." Mr. Miller had a head-ache.  
  
"I'm Frodo. I sit beside Eowyn."  
  
"I'm Eowyn. I sit beside Frodo."  
  
"Well, that's good. It's almost time for the bell. Next you have Mr. Difelice. Have fun, Kiddies." Mr. Miller smiled evily. 


	2. Oh god Don't say it, Estel

~Period two, Mr. Difelice. Health~  
  
"Ok, so he's in room 5?" Estel looked totally confused with his new schedule and classes.  
  
"I guess." Arwen shrugged and looked at Estel adoringly. "I can think of a better place to go though." She winked at him.  
  
"So, what's he teach?" Boromir had become one of Estel and Arwen's 'passé'. The other two shrugged as they headed into class. There was an elf standing at the front of the room. Surprisingly a dark elf. Arwen almost fainted at the sight of him. His rudged good looks, long legs, alluring eyes, pouty lips, etc. etc. etc.  
  
"Ok, that's everyone. Now, I'm teaching you Health." There was a groan from the students. "Oh, be quiet. We're doing Growth and Develvopment. Then in a after your test, Substance Abuse. Trust me, Pipeweed may be good at the moment, but dear Elerbrith, you'll regret it in the morning." He shook his head and looked back up. "Anyway, might as well get to the point. I'm fairly sure you all know what this about."  
  
"Uhh, whats all about?" Borormir looked confused.  
  
"Uhh, this class. You know, develvopment?"  
  
"Whats that mean?"  
  
"He's teaching us about sex, damnit!" Arwen yelled and glared at Boromir. Then turned back to Mr. D. "Care to give us an example?" She looked him up and down suggestively, making the teacher shiver.  
  
"Uhh, no. Think not." He looked back to Boromir. "She does has a point. It's about reproduction."  
  
"Whats sex?" Boromir looked totally innocent, causing Arwen and Estel to break out into helpless laughter. Estel, between fits of snorting and falling off his chair, raised his hand.  
  
"Can I try to explain it to him?" He asked. Sadly, Mr d didn't understand Estel's idea of 'modesty'. Estel turned to Boromir. "Alright, it's when you take the thing that you pee with, you know, and put it in the thing that your not supposed to see but do if your alone with Arwen. After a while it feels like your going pee, but it's not pee. Trust me. And that's how babies are made." Estel looked.evilly proud of him self as Boromir's face paled and went white.  
  
"Oh.//oh//!" He stared at him. Mr D was groaning.  
  
"Dear Elerbrith! Just, just go!" Mr d Forced them out of the room. 


End file.
